Pangs of a Despised Love
by Shanehxx
Summary: Sakura never expected any of this to happen. But it did. SakuxIta


This is not really following the storyline much, so forgive me, if you will. (:  
It vaguely resembles what is currently happening in the manga, but how it builds up to that is different. Eh, it's a fanfiction, I'll do what I wish with it. :P  
I don't own Naruto, however. Or Hamlet.

The Pangs Of Despised Love-

His cry was harsh; hoarse and broken. His overwhelming pain was evident, in the way his eyes widened so that the whites in his eyes were shown clearly, and the set of his mouth opened wildly in anguish. His heavy load fell from his skeletal fingers, the lumber tumbling to the muddy dirt beneath his feet. He followed not far behind his burden, falling to his knees, screaming in agony as the whip cracked against his already scarred back. Sweat rolled down his skin in torrents, as he took in deep and haggard breaths, trying to calm the pain.  
"_For who would bear the whips and scorns of time..."  
_The woman could take it no longer; she cringed and turned herself away from the scene of cruelty. This was not what she signed up for. She was a _kunoichi_, meant to go to battle and fight for her country. Not oversee a _slave camp_ for war prisoners, of all things. Why did the Hokage choose this job for her when he knew that she would hate it?  
Ever since the war began, camps like this were being set up all around the ninja world. Ninja from opposing countries being captured at the battle sights, sapped of their chakra and brought to camps such as these to work menial labour. Of course, she herself had been put on standby and sent out of Konoha only when the camp where she was posted was complete. Naruto obviously didn't want her getting hurt. And since he was Hokage now, she could not oppose him. Since Tsunade had died a year ago – the thing that had sparked the war, as an assassin from Iwa had killed her -, she had barely done any missions, and certainly none suitable for the rank of ninja that she was. She had simply been demoted to medic work. Of course, Naruto would never abide by slave camps, but he simply had no choice. The entire council of elders had recommended it, so he could hardly have refused. Also, it was the perfect place to deposit her safely; where the war would not touch. Ninja had no business with slaves.  
The main war was between Iwa and Konoha, with their allying forces; though some ninja countries just used these warring countries as an excuse to join the battle for their own goals. The fighting was fierce, and there had been many casualties. Thankfully, many of the battles had been fought in the wilderness, and no innocents were harmed. Hinata was the only one more guarded than her; she being kept in Konoha 24/7. Naruto was very protective over his new fiancé. It was adorable, really. Even though they were getting married once the war was over, they still acted shy around each other. And everyone knew that they had spent the night _together_ at least once a week.  
_"The fair...Hinata. Nymph in thy orisons!" _The woman smiled as she remembered Naruto explaining how he would propose to Hinata. Hamlet was always a favourite of the Rookie 9, a play that they all had to do together when they were Genin as a bonding activity.  
Now, as she looked down on her weather beaten Jounin attire – black skin tight shorts for manoeuvrability, a black tank top with fishnets underneath, much like Shikamaru's wear and the traditional Konoha olive green Jounin vest -, she thought how things had changed over the years. She would never have pictured herself here at only 19. At war.  
She had let her pink hair grow long again, reaching mid-back. She could always tie it up if it bothered her. She still wore her hitai-ate as a head band, however. Sakura had grown up into a very beautiful woman, desired by many.  
It was raining that evening, the entire camp surrounded by mist, and so as Sakura gave the order for the slaves to be moved to their holding cells, which she had managed to make more comfortable for them than was originally intended by the builder, she did not expect what was to come.  
_"To grunt and sweat under a weary life..." _  
Sakura followed behind the march of slaves filing into the building, counting them off as they entered. Once satisfied that they were all inside she locked the door.  
"Goodnight. I am sorry."  
Silence was her only reply.  
With her at the camp were three other Jounin ninja, and a gang of sell swords to keep the slaves in line. This was all they usually needed, as attack was not likely. So when the first kunai was thrown from the darkness of the trees, it came as a complete surprise. Within moments, each ninja was at attention, though the sell swords did not move. They had no allegiance. When the kunai rained upon them, it was clear that they were outnumbered.  
_What could they want to gain from this? _Sakura thought, flustered.  
Gradually, figures began to move from the trees. A large number of them advanced directly to Sakura and her comrades.  
"What do you want?" She shouted at who seemed to be the leader.  
"We want...Konoha to...fall." He replied, with a malevolent snarl.  
At that very moment, the slave building set alight, accompanied by the cries of those trapped inside. These were soon followed by guttural noises coming from the sell swords behind her. She whipped around, her wet hair flinging drops onto her chest, to see that each man had been beheaded or were left with their throat cut. She pivoted where she stood, noting that she was surrounded, and her weapons not with her. She had to resort to brute strength. She once again faced the leader, alarmed at how close he suddenly was. Close enough that she could see his hitai-ate, telling her that he was a ninja from Iwa; that all of them were. She began to gather chakra in her fists, only to have it interrupted when her chakra supplies immediately shut off. Her hands were being restrained behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she could see her own team mate, Hideki, with chakra cuffs, which would surely render her helpless.  
"Hideki-kun!" Even she could hear the pathetic note to her voice.  
"It was an offer I couldn't refuse. An offer _we_ couldn't refuse."  
"How does it feel to be betrayed, Sakura Haruno?" It was the Iwa ninja, "In fact, don't worry. You were never betrayed. Hideki, Suzaki, you can stop the charade. It's over."  
Sakura could feel the tears welling in her eyes. Even Suzaki? They were growing to be great friends, perhaps even more than that.  
"Let me explain. We had Konoha infiltrated with orphans from Iwa when they were young, for inside missions whenever war was to erupt. We arranged it so that some of these were placed into teams for overseeing slaves camps such as these. When the time would come, a specialised team would go to that camp, kill everyone, and then leave again. Why? Well, if Konoha has no slaves, they have no supplies, or anyone to do the dirty work. _That_ is why we are doing this. We also get rid of some extra baggage. It works well, really." He shrugged.  
And the tears fell. Why had she never expected this?  
"No..." She whispered.  
"Aw, don't cry, love. We'll let you go in a good way." She could feel his rough hands caressing her cheek.  
Her eyes widened. She shook her head violently, and tried to run. Run anywhere.  
"Hold her." The Iwa Ninja ordered his men, them complying easily.  
She was well and truly trapped. She could feel large hands running over her body, in her most private places. She squeezed her eyes shut. But suddenly it stopped.  
"Hey, Suzaki, why don't you go first? We can go away for a bit, I know you can hold her."  
They all laughed, and she could hear them moving away. She opened her eyes, to see Suzaki very close, his breathing laboured. He brought his face close to hers.  
"Sakura...I'm going to help you get away."  
Sakura's breath hitched in her throat. "But first, we have to make it look convincing."  
He wrapped his arms around her, and took her lips in a ravenous kiss. Gathering chakra in his hands, he ripped off her Jounin vest, and her headband.  
"You can't go back, they will know. Now, go. Find freedom somewhere else." He stepped back from her slightly.  
"Thank you, Suzaki-kun."  
"Sakura...I...Go. Run"  
She didn't need to be told twice. Any hesitance and she would get caught. She ran as fast as she could. Behind her she could hear a commotion, but she payed no mind. She had to get out of there.  
"Run, Sakura!"  
And she did.

---

She ran through the forest for hours, before deciding it safe to rest. The chakra cuffs were still tied to her wrists, but she supposed that the Iwa ninja would have noticed if Suzaki took them off. She took a deep breath, enjoying the feel of the fresh night air entering her lungs. Her head shot up when she hurt a shuffle of feet, and she immediately met the eyes of the person opposing her, as she naturally would. It was not a wise choice. As she did so, she felt herself falling into a peaceful red oblivion, accompanied by a soothing voice. She had no fears, and she let herself go.  
"It's okay, Sakura. I do not mean you any harm. Sleep."

"_For in that sleep of death what dreams may come."_

_---  
_

This is probably really dodgy, and I'm sorry if it is.  
Let me know what you think!


End file.
